Noches de Luna y Viento
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: Después de que Edward se va, Bella queda desolada pero ha encontrado una manera que le permite continuar con su vida y recordar al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola este es un one-shot la idea me vino a la cabeza una noche de luna y viento-aunque no lo crean- en el que estaba un poco triste, lo empecé a escribir hace unas semanas se lo mostré a mi hermana y le gusto por eso lo seguí y bueno no resulto muy largo pero me gusto espero les agrade y disfrútenlo. Menciono una canción se llama "hoy no estas" de Kudai si quieres escucharla háganlo va muy bien con la historia.**_

_**Sin mas que decir disfrútenla y totalmente dedicada a mi hermanita y a mi madrina y amiga gracias por tu ayuda.**_

* * *

_**Aclaración: Esta**__** historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer autora de mi más grande adicción Crepúsculo.**_

* * *

_**Noches de Luna y Viento**_

**Bella Pov**

Hoy es ya varios meses después de que te fuiste y durante cada uno de ellos he seguido la misma rutina, la misma vida, realmente el tiempo no importa tan solo lo disfruto, lo vivo, lo siento, lo abrazo, lo grabo en mi mente con fuego…

_**'Bella, Yo no te quiero**_

_**No me convienes´**_

Estas fueron tus palabras aquella noche, aquella noche en la que te rogué que te quedaras, aquella noche en el que mi corazón se quebró, aquella noche de Luna Nueva.

No te culpo por haberme dejado es solo que, como tu dijiste un día el corazón de los humanos es muy frágil por esto mi corazón no soporto seguir latiendo si ya no estaba la razón por quien latía o como tu lo llamabas por quien tocar era sinfonía.

Pero hoy, hoy es una noche diferente, hoy no existen las palabras solo el pensamiento, hoy mi corazón esta roto y ya no puede quebrarse más, hoy…hoy es Luna Llena.

Y como cada Luna Llena te espero aquí sentada en mi jardín trasero -tan solo con el pijama- mirando en la profundidad de ese obscuro bosque frente a mí, iluminada tan solo por los rayos de esta enorme luna –sabes dicen que no importa el lugar en el que te encuentres en el mundo si cierras un ojo y levantas tu pulgar frente a la luna esta no es más grande que el –en los brazos de este gélido viento que me recuerdan los momentos que pase entre tus brazos –que aunque no lo creas me transmitían cierto calor.

Si me vieras dirías que estoy loca correrías dentro de la casa y traerías una manta para envolverme con ella y me cuidarías hasta que mi temperatura sea normal y después me preguntarías -_¿Por qué lo haz hecho Bella?_

Pero a pesar de que no estas aquí esa pregunta resuena en mi mente cada noche y yo solo te puedo decir que la Luna y este Viento se han convertido en mi único consuelo en mi única razón para continuar.

Las razones de esto no las se con claridad será quizás porque esta luna es totalmente contraria a la de esa noche oscura, esta me brinda luz y el viento porque solo así te puedo sentir junto a mí.

-Charlie _¿Por qué no hace nada? _

Otra pregunta para la que tengo una respuesta aunque no se si sea la correcta jamás se lo he preguntado.

El solo trata de hacerme creer que ignora mis escapadas nocturnas, solo se queda ahí en la ventana observándome creo que esperando a que me vuelva loca y me interne en el bosque –pero eso seria lo ultimo que haría no solo por ti, porque te lo prometí sino por el mi amado padre –él ha sido mi único sostén, el que me trae a la realidad cada amanecer, él que me consuela con cada nueva desilusión al saber que no regresaste.

Esto solo lo hace durante los días de luna creo que me soporta al darse cuenta que a la mañana siguiente comienzo mi día como si nada rio con sus bromas, salgo con mis amigas y amigos, vuelvo al instituto y sigo la vida como si _tú nunca hubieras existido._

Y cuando la luna no esta y las nubes cubren el cielo de gris –nada extraño en Forks- solo miro la lluvia caer y golpear contra mi ventana –aunque no lo creas he aprendido a apreciarla- y cada gota que contra esta golpea me recuerda …tu rostro el de Alice tu imperativa hermana, el de Jasper, el de Emmett tan juguetón y alegre, el de Carlisle, el de Esme siempre tan cálido, el de Rose mi familia, la familia que gane y que perdí en tan poco tiempo.

Tan solo esperando la siguiente noche en que la luna regrese y vuelva a ser mi compañera, mi amante, mi amiga, mi nueva familia.

_**Y hoy no estas**_

_**Y ayer brillabas con el sol**_

_**Que se escondió una tarde**_

_**Y se hizo tarde y no volvió**_

_**Y en mi ventana vi el dolor**_

_**Tu rostro en cada gota**_

_**Se hizo de noche y no brillo**_

_**La luna que ayer no ilumino**_

_**Y fui esperando la mañana cada noche**_

_**Y el día que nunca llego**_

Hoy no estas tan solo quedo tu recuerdo grabado en mi memoria y en cada una de mis cosas, de los lugares en los que estuvimos alguna vez.

El tiempo ya no es importante, ya no tiene sentido porque si no estas el tiempo no existe ni importa para mí.

Quizá regreses algún día aunque no tengo la esperanza de que sea por mí me encantaría tan solo volver a verte como cuando llegue a Forks y no te conocía y aunque no regreses yo siempre estaré aquí

_´La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde _'

viviendo cada momento como el ultimo, como si no hubiera un final, como si nunca hubieras existido aunque en lo más profundo de mi mente siempre sabré que fuiste real y así tu recuerdo tome más fuerza con cada noche que te espero pero si esa es la única manera para continuar no parare de hacerlo.

Siempre estaré para ti esperándote sentada bajo esta Luna Llena siendo abrazada por este gélido viento.

**_

* * *

_**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero les guste en esta historia solo seran 2 capitulos pequeñitos les dejo el primero y en cuanto pueda les subo el diguiente...Comentarios please :D pero mientras llega el otro les dejo un pequeñitito adelanto del 2o como ven sera pov Edward a petición de dos grandes amigas**

**Adelanto Siguiente capitulo**

_Edward Pov_

_Quería correr y envolverla en mis brazos correr directo a su cama y meterla bajo las sabanas y así alcanzara su temperatura normal. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que hacer…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola**_

**Lo prometido es deuda.. .después de más de una semana les traigo el capitulo de Edward y el final de este , espero me disculpen por la espera pero es que estuve muy enfermita y no tuve ganas ni fuerzas para escribir además de que mi mente se vio bloqueada por ciertos aspectos, pero como cuando prometo algo lo cumplo acá esta el capitulo, esperando les agrade y no me linchen es solo que se me complico un poquito expresar lo que Edward sentía pero en fin sin mas se los dejo… la canción que tome en cuenta fueron muchas mas como ambiente que como inspiración pero la que incluí fue la de **

**"maldita luna" de Víctor García **

**aunque también solo como ambientación pueden poner **

**"Light On" de David Cook", **

**"I don´t wanna love her" de Brinck, **

**"i Will Follow into the dark" deDeath Cab for Cutie **

**y muchas mas ustedes escojan y recomiéndenme algunas…**

* * *

_**Aclaración: Esta**__**historia es mía los personajes pertenecena Stephenie Meyer autora de mi más grande adicción Crepúsculo.**_

* * *

**Noches de Luna y Viento**

**Capitulo 2: Maldita Luna, Maldito Viento, Maldita Noche**

**Edward Pov**

_**Flash Back**_

_-Dime que pasa Alice te lo ruego ¿Bella esta bien? ¿Esta herida? ¿Se trata de Victoria?.._

_-CalmaEdward, te lo diré pero antes debes prometerme que no interferirás en nada-al escuchar sus palabras miles de situaciones vinieron a mi mente pero la que más me dolió fue el pensar que ella me había Olvidado_

_-Edward ella no te ha olvidado- me consoló Alice- Tan solo promete que no interferirá, ya entenderás el ¿Por qué? Después de que lo sepas…Prometelo_

_-Te lo Prometo Alice_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y como me arrepentía de haber hecho esta estúpida promesa…

Quería correr y envolverte entre mis brazos correr directo a tu cama y meterte bajo las sabanas y así alcanzaras tu temperatura normal.

Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que hacer…

¿Porqué Charlie no hacia nada?

O mejor dicho

¿Por qué hacías esto, Bella?

Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes no lo hubiera permitido, pero Alice que jamás me hace caso esta vez lo hizo, no menciono nada acerca de ti ni siquiera esto, estaba tan molesto con ella pero lo estaba más conmigo mismo digo yo le prohibí que me hablara de ti o que mirara tu futuro pero Alice siempre hacia la mitad de lo que le decías.

Y ahora estoy aquí escondido entre las sombras que se han convertido en mi única compañía desde que te deje aquella noche, podía sentir tu sufrimiento ese día y aun me recrimino por lo haberte abandonado, así sin una explicación coherente pero ahora debo _"aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos" _como las llamo Emmett- sabes a veces creo que este chico puede ser muy maduro- tan solo observándote desde lejos, tan solo contemplándote como una deidad bañada por los rayos de la luna y envuelta por este gélido viento.

_¿Se puede tener celos de la luna y del viento?_

Ten por seguro que si, porque es lo que siento ahora, me lleno de celos al pensar en que es el viento y no yo el que rosa tu piel y que es a la luna tu nuevo amor y a quien esperas cada noche y después de cada día de lluvia.

Maldita Luna y Bendita al mismo tiempo, maldita por haberme arrebatado tu amor y bendita por ser el único recuerdo de que lo nuestro fuereal que tu de verdad me amaste y de que cabe la posibilidad de que aun lo haga a pesar de haberte abandonado, por no ser lo suficiente valiente de defender nuestro amor.

Luna tu que conoces sus secretos revélame si aun me ama, si aun ocupo aunque sea un pequeño lugar en su corazón.

Tu luna que te haz convertido en su amiga, en su amante, en su confidente hazle sentir todo este amor que yo no puede demostrarle pero que tu sabes esta en mi corazón grabado con fuego cada día más.

Tu viento que erestan culpable como la luna hazle sentir cada una de las caricias, de los roses que no he podido darle y que quizá se queden tan solo en un deseo.

Y por ultimo estas tu obscuridad de la noche quien me roba la mirada de mi ángel, de mi amor.

Y yo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea observarte, que no sea contemplarte como se contempla el más bello amanecer… como cada amanecer que se roba tus lágrimas…

_**Maldito error maldita luna que me desangra y me tortura yei yei**_

_**Y mi castigo es quererte amarte a muerte con el corazón**_

_**Será mi cruz será mi suerte amarte así y no tenerte**_

_**Maldita luna que recuerda este amor**_

_**Y dime que poder hacer para olvidarte**_

_**Si tuyo es mi pobre corazón**_

_**Yo se que te amaré hasta la muerte**_

_**Llevando aquí en mí pecho aunque queme ese dolor**_

_¿Es posible odiarte Luna? ¿Es posible odiarte viento? ¿Es posible odiarte noche?_

_Sí, _si es posible odiarlos por ser los que se han quedado con lo que un día tuve y que perdí

Promesas, malditas promesas…que deben ser cumplidas

Palabras, malditas palabras…que te lastimaron al salir de mí

Recuerdos, tan benditos como el mismo cielo… y lo único que me queda guardar antes de volver a casa o del lugar que me he obligado llamar casa por que mi verdadero hogar esta junto a ti, entre tus brazos.

Con la llegada de este nuevo día y con más de una promesa que cumplir me voy regreso al lugar que se ha convertido en mi cárcel, en mi martirio tan solo por el hecho de estar lejos de ti, pero si esta es la única manera de que sigas adelante yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo sino tan solo soy y debo ser un recuerdo más en tu paso por este mundo…

* * *

_**Uy que les digo... Gracias por terminar de leerme esta historia llego a su fin y es momento de continuar mi camino, no les diré si al finalEdward regreso con Bella porque ni yo lo se creo que eso quedara en cada una siempre me ha gustado dejar la puerta abierta no se ... a mi parecer todo queda como en Luna Nueva, esto solo es digamos una descripcion de lo que pudo ser una noche de Bellasin Edward e inversa.**_

_**De verdad sufrí con esta historia no solo por no tener inspiración sino porque llore a cada palabra, espero les haya gustado y bueno a continuar mi camino estoy a punto de finalizar mi historia corta "Una Oportunidad para Recordarla" y prometo continuar varias historias que tengo en mente….**_

_**Con todo mío cariño para ustedes mis dos cómplices en mi locura Anny eIngrid y para ti Madrinita que tanto me ayudas y por supuesto para mi hermanita por quien comencé esta historia y porque sin su aprobación esto solo se hubiera quedado como algunos versos y palabras en mi cuaderno.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima Lex**_

**_PD: no se si este cap se quedara como tal quiza lo edite no lo se...pero mientras tanto leanlo si ustedes creen que es perfecto y que no necesita ser editado dejenme comentarios en fin para saber sus opiniones._**


End file.
